The Kuro Kitsunes
by Yume Yuki the Hanyou
Summary: Tha gang has a new mission..Bring Koenma four kitsune girls, but these are special and rare kitsunes..A new evil is about to arise, and Koenma wants the Spirit Detectives to bring the kitsune girls to help..Not too sure about the rating..Oh, well.R&R!More
1. A New Mission?

Yuki Yume: Hi everybody! Welcome to my fanfic, The Kuro Kitsunes! -hears applause- Thank you, thank you! -bows- I am the Kuro-Purple Kitsune in this story, and my three friends are also Kuro Kitsunes in this story! Sooooo, now! Welcome Maddi Smiffen, Darrah Bearty, and Hekira Pojiku! -claps-

Hekira, Maddi, and Darrah: Hi!

Darrah: I'm the Kuro-Fire Kitsune in the story! -applause-

Maddi: And I'm the Kruo-Ice Kitsune! -applause-

Hekira: OH! Don't forget me!!!! I'm the fabulous Kuro-Silver Kitsune! -applause-

Yuki: Hey Hekira! Don't forget, we've got to go with our school's choir to sing tonight!

Hekira: Yeah, right! I almost forgot about that, heh....

Yuki, Maddi, Darrah: -anime fall- ---- '

Yuki: Whaddya mean?! Mrs. Haney reminded us this morning!!

Hekira: Really?....... Oh well! I got to go get ready! BRB!

Yuki: ---- '

Maddi and Darrah: O.o

Yuki: I'm already dressed in my purtty purple dress that my grandmother made me!

Maddi: Uh, I think Hekira got into the chocolate again.....

Darrah: WHAT?! -runs to a cabinent- MY CHOCOLATE!!! SHE ATE EVERY PIECE!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Yuki: O.o

Maddi: O.o -goes over and awkwardly pats Darrah on the back-

Darrah: WAHHHHHH!!!!!

Yuki: Um.... Anyway, I guess I should do the disclaimer, eh?

Maddi: Yup.

Darrah: WAHHHHHH!!!

Hekira: YYYEEEPPP!!!!

Yuki: Uh, Maddi, Darrah? You guys want to help me give the disclaimer?

Darrah and Maddi: Sure.

Hekira: HEY, how come you didn't ask me to help with the disclaimer?! Don't you guys like me?!?! WWWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Yuki: He-Hekira.. Hekira! HEKIRA! CALM DOWN! YOU CAN HELP US GIVE THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Hekira: REALLY?! Oh, thank you, thank you!!!!!!

Yuki: -rubs forehead as a headache begins- On the count of three... One, Two, THREE!

Yuki, Darrah, Maddi, and Hekira: WE DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!! SO, DON'T SUE US!!!!!

Yuki: Although, I wish I could own yyh..... Hm... I could put myself into the show!!!

Yuki: -begins to babble mindlessly about yyh-

Darrah: Oh, don't mind her... On with the fic!!!!!!! Don't forget to read and review!! We LOVE feedback! And Yuki is writing this story so she won't update much if she can't get atleast a few reviews, heh.... Enjoy the story!

_**The Kuro Kitsunes**_

**_Chapter One: A NEW MISSION?!_**

"Yusuke? Where is Yusuke?!" a toddler with brown hair and a pacifier hanging out of his mouth yelled through the giant office causing a redhead, an carrottop, an ogre, and a guy with spikey black hair with a white starburst in it to plug their ears with their fingers.

"Botan's having trouble finding Yusuke, Koenma-sir," the ogre said to the toddler.

"Well, she had better hurry UP!" the toddler thundered impatiently.

"Chill, Toddler! I'm here already! You can stop yelling now!" a boy with slicked back black hair yelled at the toddler walking into the room with a blue-haired girl following behind him.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara," the teanage boy added saying hi to the redhead, Kurama; the carrottop, Kuwabara; and, the spikey-haired guy, Hiei.

"Hello, Yusuke," Kurama greeted politely.

"Yo," Kuwabara called back.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"My name is NOT Toddler! I TOLD you to never call me that!!!!!! GR! I am the great Koenma, Prince of Spirit World! And, Botan! Why were you so late?!" the toddler named Koenma screamed.

"Well, Koenma-sir, I couldn't find Yusuke, and it took me a long time to locate him," Botan, the blue-haired girl, said bowing respectfully.

"He couldn't have been THAT hard to find!" Koenma said hotly.

"Just get ON with it, will ya?!" Yusuke yelled at the small ruler.

"Alright. I have another mission for you-" Koenma began but was soon cut off by Yusuke and Kuwabara's sounds of complaint.

A vein began to pulse from annoyance as he continued, "As I was saying.. You have a new mission. The four of you will be transferred to Deir, Alabama in America. You will attend Deir High School, and your mission is to find the four kitsunes attending Deir High. Once you've found them, bring them back here to me. Any questions?" Koenma finished.

"Do we ha-" Yusuke and Kuwabara started but Koenma broke in and yelled, "YES! YOU HAVE TO GO! YOU ARE SPIRIT DETECTIVES!!!"

"Excuse me, Koenma, but could you possible tell us what type kitsunes they are?" Kurama asked over Yusuke and Kuwabara's whining.

"Oh, yes, of course! This may interest you, Kurama. They are Kuro Kitsunes. Each of the kitsunes are a different type. One is a Kuro-Purple Kitsune; the second is a Kuro-Fire Kitsune; the third is a Kuro-Blue Kitsune; and the fourth is a Kuro-Silver Kitsune," Koenma explained.

"Kuro Kitsunes? That's interesting... There aren't many of those kind of kitsunes. And you say they all attend the same school? That, in itself, is surprising," Kurama pondered.

"Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"There are more than one type of kitsune?" Kuwabara asked shocked.

"Hn, you baka. Of course there are more than one type of kitsune," Hiei smircked.

"Why you?! How dare you insult me, Shrimp! You'd better shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hn, sure you will," Hiei sneered.

Kuwabara began to charge Hiei and would have hit the small fire youkai.... if, that is to say IF, Hiei had stood still... He quickly flitted out of sight and appeared on the other side of the room while Kuwabara ran smack-dab into the wall.

Kuwabara's eyes looked like as he sat up and mumbled, "Oh, look at the cute little kitties flying around my head.." then he fell on his back with a thud and was unconscious for a few minutes.

When he woke up about 5 minutes later, Kurama said, "If you three will come to my house, I will explain what Kuro Kitsunes are and what we will need for our mission to succeed." Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed and followed Kurama through a portal, and Hiei said nothing. He merely followed along quietly.

Once the four guys were settled inat Kurama's house, Kurama began to explain about the different types of kitsunes..........

_(Tsuzuku....)_

_**Sneek--Peek:**_

"Kuro Kitsunes are broken down into even diferent types. Each has diferent powers depending on the type they are.. They are also very powerful," Kurama began to explain to Yusuke and Kuwabara who listened intently.

"Oh no! Sorry, Kurama! I really didn't mean to knock that plant over!" Kuwabara explained.

"Quite alright, Kuwabara," Kurama chuckled, and Kuwabara shock him a confused look. "Three, Two... ONE," Kurama said and they lifeless plant on the ground began to move and the vines began to twist themselves around Kuwabara's body, holding him about a foot off the ground, then..........

-----------------------

Yuki: -is still babbling mindlessly about yyh- And I would put Maddi and Darrah and Hekira in the show, too.... Oh, I'd have so much fun and----

Darrah: YUKI! Shut-up and ask them to Read the next chapter and Review! They've already finished the first chapter while you've been sitting here babbling mindlessly!

Hekira: -is sacked out on the sofa from WAY too much chocolate- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz....................

Maddi: -pulls off headphones- Has Yuki quit babbling yet?

Yuki: Alright, alright!!! I'm through babbling, okay?! Geesh.. Just wishfully thinking....... -gets a distant look in eyes-

Darrah: YUKI! I am NOT going to ask them to Review for you! You'll have to ask them yourself!!!!! -snaps fingers a few times in front of Yuki's eyes-

Yuki: Oh, yeah! Okay! Please Review! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of The Kuro Kitsunes! Read the next chapter when it comes up! I'm out of school for about a month, so I'll have time to update a lot, but ONLY if I can get some reviews! Can I start my babbling now?

Darrah and Maddi: Sure........

Darrah: -puts earplugs in her ear-

Maddi:-puts headphones back on her head and starts listening to Good Charlotte-

Hekira: -is still asleep and completely oblivious to Yuki's babbling-


	2. An Explanation and Kurama's Plants?

Yuki, Darrah, Maddi, and Hekira: Hi!!!

Darrah: OMG, I cannot wait until Christmas!

Hekira, Yuki, and Maddi: Yeah!

Yuki: 3 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!

Hekira, Darrah, Maddi, and Yuki: -begin to party-

Yusuke: Hey, can we join?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama: -appear in Yuki's house-

Maddi, Yuki, Darrah, and Hekira: o.o

Maddi: -goes up and pokes Yusuke on the face-

Yusuke: Hey, stop that!.... -Maddi continues to poke Yusuke; Hekira begins to poke Kuwabara; Darrah begins to poke Kurama; Yuki starts poking Hiei-.... That's getting annoying!

Kurama: Um, could you please stop, Darrah....

Darrah: Cool! He knows my name! -continues poking Kurama-

Hiei: -growls threateningly at Yuki- You'd better stop now, baka ningen.

Yuki: I'm not a ningen! I'm a Kuro-Purple Kitsune! Stupid fire youkai! -pokes Hiei more fiercely-

Kuwabara: OW, STOP THAT! -Hekira stops poking for a minute, then begins to poke some more-

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei: STOP THAT NOW!

Yuki, Maddi, Hekira, and Darrah: o.o Sorry. -backs off-

Yuki: How'd you four get here?

Yusuke: Koenma sent us.. Told us to make you put up your next chapter.

Hekira: We were just about to start Chapter 2.

Darrah: Why don't you guys stay and help us?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama: Okay.

Hiei: Hn.

Yuki, Darrah, Hekira, and Maddi: -huddle up and whisper to each other- (Yuki)I think we should ask one of the guys to do the disclaimer.. (Maddi, Hekira, and Darrah)Yeah, but who? (Yuki)-grins evilly-How about Hiei? (Hekira, Darrah, and Maddi)-nod-

Yuki: Ahem. Hiei, we've decided we want you to do the disclaimer.

Hiei: No.

Hekira: But-

Hiei: No.

Darrah: But-

Hiei: What part of 'no' don't you undertsand?!

Maddi: Uh, all of it?.. Heh, Heh.... '

Hiei: -glares- N-O. Say it with me.. NNNOOO!

Yuki: If you don't do the disclaimer, I ain't gonna do Chapter 2!

Hiei: I said NNNOOO!

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara: '

Kurama: Hiei, please just do it.. Our mission was to get them to do Chapter 2. Humor her.

Hiei: Baka kitsune, leave me alone. I will NOT do it.

Yuki: -begins to sniffle some- Bu-but! I wa-wanted yo-you to d-do the dis-discl-DISCLAIMER! -begins to wail-

Everybody else: o.o

Hiei: Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll do the stupid Disclaimer! Just stop crying!

Yuki: -quits crying- YAY! Thanks, Hiei! -gives Hiei a hug-

Hiei: Hn.. Yuki, Maddi, Hekira, and Darrah own nothing.. They own only their own characters. They do NOT own the four of us. We are not their property, so don't sue them.

Yuki: OR?....

Hiei: -grits teeth- OR, I will hunt you down and kill you. There, you happy now?

Yuki: Yes, very.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Maddi, Hekira, and Darrah: '

Yuki, Maddi, Hekira, and Darrah: Enjoy Chapter 2!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**)(The Kuro Kitsunes** _

**_)( Chapter Two: An explanation and Kurama's Plants? )(_**

"Kuro Kitsunes are broken down into even diferent types. Each has different powers depending on the type they are.. They are also very powerful," Kurama began to explain to Yusuke and Kuwabara who listened intently.

"Kuro-Purple Kitsunes have all the powers of the Jagan without having a Jagan, and they have a sharp mind. Kuro-Ice Kitsunes are usually very silent and very shy, but they also are very brave and courageous, and they control water. Kuro-Silver Kitsunes have a very quick temper and hae the ability to control the weather. Kuro-Fire Kitsunes are fearless, loyal, and courageous with a quiet disposition, and they have telekinetic and telepathic powers and can control fire," Kurama said.

"Never knew there were so many types of kitsune," Kuwabara muttered.

"Hn. Baka," Hiei insulted, and Kuwabara and Hiei began to fight.

"Baka shrimp! You'd better shut-up! I'm warning you!" Kuwabara threatened.

"Hn, am I supposed to be scared, Baka?" Hiei asked calmly.

"Darn-tootin'! I'm serious! One more word from you, Shrimp! Just one word!" Kuwabara yelled standing up pointing a finger at Hiei's face.

"Baka," Hiei smircked.

Kuwabara lost it and ran towards Hiei, his fist raised high in the air. Kuwabara tried to punch Hiei hard on the face, but Hiei merely flitted to the other side of the room. Kuwabara, however, continued forward and ran into the wall and knocked a plant to the floor.

The pot busted and the small plant lay lifeless on the floor, "Oopps... Sorry, Kurama," Kuwabara apoligized and turned guiltily around to face Kurama.

Kurama began to chuckle and said, "Quite alright, Kuwabara.." he said through his chuckles.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Kuwabara asked.

"You'll see..." Kurama's voice trailed off for a moment, then he began to count down, "Three... Two... One."

Suddemly, the lifeless plant on the ground began to wriggle. Kuwabara bent down to examine the plant when he was grabbed by the plant's vines, "What the..?!" Kuwabara exclaimed trying to escape the plant's vicegrip. Kuwabara was about a foot off the ground, then more vines seemed to appear out of nowhere from the plant and... Tickle him.

(a/n: WHAT?! Tickle?!?! -checks written version of The Kuro Kitsunes- Yeah, that's what it says.. Hm.. Oh well. I must have had chocolate when I wrote this part, heh... -sighs- Okay on with the fic!)

"Wha-what?! Ahahahahahaha! Hey, that tickles! Someone, anyone, make it stop! Ahahahahahaha," Kuwabara chocked through laughter.

Yusuke burst out laughing and held his now aching side. Hiei smircked at Kuwabara's misfotrune, and Kurama chuckled even more.

"It- hahaha- isn't fun- hahaha- funny! Somebody'd bet- hahaha- better get me outta he- hahaha- here!" Kuwabara yelled.

After a couple of minutes, Yusuke walks over still laughing and trys to get Kuwabara undone, but the plant merely grabs Yusuke and holds him up like Kuwabara and begins to tickle him, too.

"Hahaha, Urameshi! You're- hahaha- stuck, too!" Kuwabara laughed watching Yusuke try to get away but wasn't being very successful.

"Somebody! Haha, get us outta her- hahaha- here!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled into the air.

"Hn, Bakas. Can't even get away from a plant? Pathetic," Hiei smircked widder.

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Would you get us outta here now? Hahaha," Yusuke yelled at the fire youkai.

"Hn, fine," Hiei sighed and stalked over to the plant, but it entangled Hiei in its vines as well once he was close enough.

The vines began to tickle Hiei, but the small demon wouldn't laugh until the vines found his ticklish spot, under his chin.

(a/n: Who knew Hiei coul be ticklish? Heh..)

Hiei began to laugh, and Yusuke and Kuwabara, still laughing, looked over at Hiei startled.

"I never knew Hiei could laugh," Yusuke said laughing harder at the site.

"Me- hahaha- me either!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ku-Kurama! Hahaha, get us- haha - outta here!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled at the redhead who pondered for a moment, until Hiei caught the vines that were tickling him under his chin.

"Baka Kitsune! Get me out of this thing.. NOW!" Hiei snarled and bared his fangs in a threatening manner promising to hurt Kurama if he didn't get Hiei down.

"Alright, no need to get violent," Kurama chuckled and walked over to the plant. Before the plant could grab him, Kurama used his Spirit Energy to control the plant, then he made the plant drop Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara and lay lifeless on the floor again.

"Maybe this will teach you, Kuwabara and Hiei, not to fight in my house. I have plants all over my home, some being more dangerous than others," Kurama said sinking back down onto the couch.

_(Tsuzuku... ... ...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next time... ... ...**_

In the next chapter of The Kuro Kitsunes, four girls have the same dream, and they all know each other. They have a secret of their own, but the only thing they do not know is who is the guy that lay in shados in their dreams... ... ...

--------------

Yuki, Maddi, Hekira, Darrah, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama: -are partying since it's 2 days till Christmas and one day till Christmas Eve-

Yuki: Hiei, come on and join the party! Come on!

Hiei: I don't think so...

Kuwabara: Baka Shrimp. You're just to stubborn for your own good..

Hiei: Thanks -says sarcasticly-

Kurama: Don't you two start fighting again. I'm warning you, I mean it.

Hiei: Hn.

Kuwabara: Fine. -goes and dances with Hekira-

Yuki: Well, this party's getting good, and I need to get some food. Don't forget to Review, please!

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hekira, Darrah, Yuki, and Maddi: Bai Bai!

Hiei: Hn. -gets a glare from Yuki- Bai.


End file.
